This invention relates to a fishing lure. In fishing for bass I have found it desirable to cast a lure to a likely spot and then permit the lure to sink at a controlled rate to a desired depth before beginning to retrieve it. A lure which plunges to the bottom, either head first or backwards, is not as effective as one which settles downwardly at a relatively slow rate of speed while maintaining its proper upright attitude. Experience has shown that greater success in catching fish is achieved when the lure is permitted to settle at a slow rate, immediately after the completion of a cast, than when the lure is retrieved, provided that the lure is maintained in a desirable "flat out" attitude.